


A Moonlit Picnic

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, PWP, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moonlit Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #5: Moon  
> Spoilers: None  
> First attempt at SPN PWP.

Sam had quickly taught himself to stop saying 'God' during sex with an archangel, not just because it felt kind of wrong to them both but also because...well...he really hoped God wasn't watching them at those times. It was a creepy thought, and sometimes what they did he was positive God would not look too passively on.

For an angel, Gabriel was pretty kinky. Not that Sam was complaining because he has his kinks too. Namely bondage and mirrors. But Gabriel, his biggest thing is public sex. Which is not something Sam's ever considered for himself, after all his morals are still mostly intact.

If there is one thing Gabriel's good at it's convincing Sam to try new things.

The angel decides to start him out small so after dropping Dean and Castiel off at a hotel for the night, Gabriel takes Sam on an angel express ride to an empty meadow. A snap sets out a huge plush blanket and an arrangement of pillows that will most likely just get pushed aside anyway. The meadow is peaceful and lit up by an almost full moon, the sounds of nature are soft background music and so far Sam likes it.

Gabriel turns to him and gives a smirk that promises everything he could ever ask for as the angel grabs hold of the waist band of his jeans and tugs him onto the blanket.

Sam lets himself be pushed onto his back and drops his hands to Gabriel's thighs when the angel straddles his hips. He's already just over half hard and Gabriel is a solid weight that only helps him swell. Slowly the angel starts rocking against him, grinding their cocks together and Sam whimpers, an exhalation of sound that never fails to make Gabriel's grin feral. It's a slow building of pleasure and sensation and they're still dressed. Sam has to admit to being a little less then happy with that but Gabriel is making no indication of rectifying it.

Gabriel leans down and Sam opens his mouth willingly under the press of lips against his, humming as the angel strokes tongues with him. Sam lifts his hands and slides them into Gabriel's hair, carding the silky strands and tugging gently, prompting a moan from the angel. Gabriel breaks the kiss to start licking at Sam's neck and he tilts his head back, baring more of his skin. It's an unconsciously submissive action and Gabriel loves that he is the only one who gets to see this side of the hunter. He drags his teeth across skin and gently bites down, reveling in the breathless gasp that follows. He's still moving, still rocking against Sam and Gabriel is painfully hard, nearly ready for the best part. He can sense that Sam is feeling the same.

Gabriel leans back, sliding down off of Sam and giving a victorious grin at the muttered protest. "It's alright Sammy." he purrs, "I'm not going anywhere." Would have to be stupid and blind to. To reassure he rests on hand on the human's thigh, rubbing his thumb gently and snapping with his other hand. Their clothes finally disappear and the shiver Sam gives at the sudden vulnerability has Gabriel leaning over to draw him into another kiss. Once he has deemed Sam relaxed enough, Gabriel snaps a tube of chocolate lube into hand. He pops the cap, a sound Sam seems fine tuned to because the younger tries to spread his legs and Gabriel bites his lip at the wanton display. Instead, Gabriel squirts a small amount onto his palm and wraps the hand around Sam's erection.

Sam keens. "Gabriel!"

He smirks at the call and works Sam quickly first, then slowing down right when he senses the human getting close. The boy writhes, pushing up into his fist and panting. "Gabriel, please!"

"What Sammy?"

"Want you...please."

Gabriel groaned. Sam begs so prettily it never fails to send a shock right through his dick. He nods, uncapping the lube again and re-slicking his hand then finally, finally eases a finger into Sam's tight channel. His ass clamps down on Gabriel's finger and the angel spares a moment enjoy the thought behind it before carefully stretching and searching for that pleasure spot. He knows he's found it when Sam moans brokenly and pushes back on his hand, encouraging the introduction of another finger. Gabriel works him open quickly after that, barely holding on with the show Sam's putting on.

Finally Sam gives a breathless growl and reaches down to grab Gabriel's wrist. "Stop. I want your cock now, Gabriel."

Gabriel's blood heats at the demand and he blows out a breath. "Okay Sam."

With no more fanfare, he really doesn't want to piss off Sam and not be able to take this up to the next step next time, Gabriel slicks himself and rests just outside Sam's hole. '"You ready, Sammy?"

"I was ready forever ago." Sam grumbles and shifts to wrap his legs around the angel's waist.

"Okay then." Gabriel chuckles and slowly starts to sink into Sam's heat, biting back a curse at the tight fit. "Sam." he moans.

Sam releases a similar sound and jerks so that Gabriel is forced to bottom out. Once fully sheathed Gabriel pauses to regain control, Sam taking initiative like that always got to him in the worst ways and he was about to blow.

After a moment Sam begins to get impatient again, wiggling and squeezing on Gabriel to get him to move. With a snarl, Gabriel gave and pulled out to snap his hips forward again, wrangling a short scream from Sam. The pace from there was quick, punctuated with breathless and sometimes loud noises from them both. It couldn't last long and Gabriel knew he wouldn't so he began shortening the thrusts and moving quicker, reaching down to fist Sam's cock. Only a couple minutes later Sam's whole body tensed and he came with a loud shout of Gabriel's name as he spilled over the angel's hand. The spasming around his cock pushed Gabriel completely over the edge and he grunted, pressing as close to Sam as possible before releasing into his heat.

All at once energy left them both and they collapsed, Gabriel sprawled on Sam's heaving chest. A lazy, forced snap rent the quiet and then they were both clean and wrapped up in blankets. Sam slowly caught his breath while staring up at the moon.

Gabriel stirred and lifted his head to peer curiously at Sam. "So, what'd you think kiddo?"

"Stupid question, Gabe." Sam snorts. "It's sex with you, I'd love it anywhere."

"Really now?" The hopeful tone is very obvious and Sam smirks.

"But I didn't say that I would."


End file.
